


Способность жить

by Shervurr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Isle of Skye, M/M, Scotland, Slow Burn, Witness Protection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shervurr/pseuds/Shervurr
Summary: После войны Перси дает показания против коррумпированных министерских коллег и отправляется в Лоуленд в рамках программы защиты свидетелей.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Способность жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Standing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991619) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Перевод на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10484590)
> 
> _Лоуленд — одна из двух историко-географических частей Шотландии, южная низинная часть страны. Занимает рифтовую часть Среднешотландской низменности, восточное побережье и Южно-Шотландскую возвышенность._

Когда война заканчивается, приходит время последствий.

Это странное чувство. Перси месяцами покорно поддерживал Министерство и выполнял приказы своего начальства, но когда приходит время битвы, он одним из первых встает плечом к плечу с Орденом и поднимает свою палочку.

И так легко все забыть, когда он бросает заклятия, поднимает щиты и сражается с самим министром. Так просто забыть время, которое он провел — каждый выбор, который он сделал — _до_.

Но затем битва завершается, и когда Перси направляется к своей семье предаться скорби о брате вместе с ними, последствия его выбора догоняют его. Перед ним возникает коллега-секретарь, останавливая его железной хваткой.

– Ты что делаешь, Уизли?

– Моя семья — мой брат…

Секретарь крепче сжимает его руку. – Ты не можешь. Мы должны избавиться от них. _Улики_.

Перси вырывается. – Мой брат _мертв_ , ты _понимаешь_ , что…

– _Ты_ тоже умрешь, идиот. Ты младший секретарь самого министра. Думаешь, они погладят тебя по головке и скажут, что ты, _конечно же_ , был под давлением и, _конечно же_ ты был готов уйти в любую минуту?

Перси останавливается и смотрит вперед, на свою семью, в немой печали стоящую вокруг тела Фреда. Он должен быть там. Он должен стоять рядом с ними.

– Я... мне нужно немного времени, – натянуто произносит он. – Моя семья, я…

– У нас нет _времени_. Орден пошлет своих доверенных авроров обыскивать Министерство и собирать улики против сторонников Волдеморта и тех, кто им помогал.

– Я никогда не помогал им!

Секретарь усмехается.– Если тебе так легче спится по ночам. Тогда ты можешь остаться здесь и ждать, пока они подпишут тебе смертный приговор. Возможно, ты захочешь попрощаться со своей семьей. Как жаль, что они потеряют сразу _двух_ сыновей. – Он аппарирует, без труда исчезая в разрушенных чарах Хогвартса. Перси смотрит на сверкающие среди молчаливой толпы следы поломанной магии. Он изучал эти чары в Хогвартсе, когда был еще ребенком. Тогда они произвели на него впечатление. Древние заклинания, вековой давности. _«Они никогда не теряли своей силы_ , – нежно и убежденно говорил профессор Флитвик, – _и никогда не потеряют»_.

Это было десять лет назад, конечно.

До войны.

***

В Министерстве поднялась невообразимая суматоха. Перси ожидал увидеть безмолвные залы и пустые кабинеты, но здесь царит полный хаос. Чиновники бегают по коридорам с охапками записей. Мертвыми листьями разлетаются бумаги. Люди торопливо роются в своих столах, рявкая на секретарей. В воздухе витает сильная паника.

– _Списки_ , болван! _Списки, имена_ — избавься от них, избавься от них _всех_ …

– _Реестры Амбридж_ , их нужно уничтожить _сейчас же_...

– Уничтожь _все_ копии моих записей об испытании нового «Процесса Отбора Магической Чистоты»!

По коридорам разносится едкий запах дыма. Серыми снежинками плывут обгоревшие клочки бумаги в воздухе. Крики заклинаний накладываются друг на друга и эхом разносятся по Министерству: _«Инсендио! Инсендио! Инсендио!»_

Перси в оцепенении подходит к своему столу и выдвигает первый ящик, из которого посыпались готовые к отправке записи. Он аккуратно разложил эти бумаги только вчера, так что они должны были утром отправиться по назначению. Он уставился на журнал на своем столе. На перья, которые он так ровно выпрямил. На недавно наполненную чернильницу. Он помнит, как занимался всем этим вчера, но кажется, будто это было несколько десятилетий назад. После небольшой паузы он берет журнал – календарь министра, в некотором роде. Перси, всегда рациональный и методичный, заносил каждую встречу с точностью до минуты. _«Десять часов, вторник, экскурсия по новому перерабатывающему заводу. Полдень, рассмотрение проекта по сохранению Йоркшира»_.

– Что ты _делаешь_? Не _стой_ столбом! Авроры уже _здесь!_

Перси поднимает глаза. Старший секретарь, раскрасневшийся и пыхтящий, бросает Инсендио за Инсендио. Перси пристально смотрит на него, и затем начинает нерешительно собирать письма.

– Мерлина _ради_ , Уизли! Головы _полетят_ , понимаешь? В том числе и твоя! – Мужчина поднимает палочку.

– Нет, я справлюсь, – быстро останавливает его Перси и взмахивает своей. Письма и журнал мгновенно исчезают. Он открывает второй ящик, где аккуратно сложены маленькие папки, и снова взмахивает палочкой. Напротив него лихорадочно работает секретарь, переворачивая ящики и предавая их содержимое огню. Далеко внизу, на лестничных пролетах, раздаются крики ужаса и отчаяния – авроры штурмуют здание.

– _Уизли!_ – Старший секретарь хватает Перси за руку так сильно, что остаются синяки. – Палочки!

– Что?

– _Палочки_ , тупица! Помоги мне избавиться от конфискованных палочек!

– Мы не можем их уничтожить, – неуверенно возражает Перси. – Это уголовное преступление – уничтожить палочку, даже если она принадлежит осужденному преступнику.

– Мерлин, ты _действительно_ слеп, как флоббер-червь, а? И в два раза глупее. Они частенько говорили, что ты всегда был умным, но никогда разумным. Помоги мне уничтожить эти проклятые штуки, или они отследят их всех до их владельцев!

– Кого? Магических преступников в перерабатывающих заводах? – недоуменно спрашивает Перси.

– _Нет_ , безмозглый ты _кретин_. _Грязнокровки_. Где-то в Йоркширском лесу, на глубине шести футов!

Перси застывает на месте. Через мгновение старший секретарь почти тащит его в заброшенную картотеку неподалеку. Там они хранят документы, и старший секретарь мрачно бросает заклинания, оставляя яркое пламя пожирать бумаги, списки и фотографии.

– Вот, – произносит он, поднимая деревянный сундук. – Бездонный сундук с облегчающими чарами. Он слишком плотный, чтобы гореть. Унеси его куда-нибудь — _куда угодно_ — брось в озеро или океан. Туда, где магические ядра быстро истончатся. _Не_ аппарируй, они тебя выследят. Возьми один из аварийных портключей министра. – Закончив наставления, он принимается шарить по карманам.

Раздаются громкие шаги и голоса, выкрикивающие заклинания тушения. Перси почти ничего не видит сквозь густой дым.

– Мы _знаем_ , что ты здесь, Перкинс! _Не_ двигайся! _Экспеллиармус!_

Перси чувствует, как что-то холодное и металлическое прижимается к его ладони, и мгновение спустя он вдыхает прохладный свежий воздух нового утра и стоит на холме, покрытом серебром инея. Перед ним раскинулись зеленые и сочные от весеннего дождя поля. Он смотрит на деревянный сундук в своих руках. Его рукава покрыты пеплом. По запястью тянется длинный след сажи, и чем дольше он на него смотрит, тем больше он напоминает Темную Метку.

Он поднимает глаза. Вдалеке виднеется небольшое озеро.

Он снова смотрит на сундук в своих руках.

***

Судебные заседания кажутся бесконечными. Перси начинает ненавидеть залы суда. Они всегда пахнут затхлым воздухом, бумагой, чернилами и выглаженными мантиями. Люди прочищают горло, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Скрипит стул. Иногда кто-то тихо плачет.

Перси _очень_ близок к тому, чтобы стоять в ложе обвиняемого, а не на свидетельской трибуне. Авроры уверены, что он _должен_ был знать о масштабах военных преступлений — и даже если бы не знал, незнание не является оправданием. У них есть фотографии, на которых он стоит рядом с министром и аплодирует его речам. Записи о том, как он доставлял письма чиновникам, которые впоследствии были признаны коррумпированными. Сомнений нет: Перси поддерживал режим Волдеморта. _Делал его возможным_.

Но, конечно, снисхождение _может быть_ рассмотрено, если Перси выступит в качестве свидетеля.

Перси поступает еще лучше. Он достает все письма, папки и журнал, которые он испарил со своего стола и тайно забрал позже. Авроры впечатлены. Он в безопасности.

По крайней мере, от _них_.

Потому что дальше он должен выступать свидетелем. На суде Макнейра он подтверждает, что видел, как тот несколько раз посещал кабинет министра. На суде Рука указывает на записи, которые его просили прислать – на них стоит подпись Рука. На суде над Ноттом он вспоминает несколько смелых политических заявлений, сделанных им в его присутствии.

Они все его ненавидят. Перси может сказать точно. И они _знают_ его. Во время судебных заседаний на нем используют иллюзионные чары, чтобы скрыть его личность, но все _знают_. Они смотрят на него с нескрываемой ненавистью. Он стукач, и есть такая известная поговорка: «На каждого стукача _найдется_ свой ловец».*

Он получает несколько проклятых писем и отравленных подарков. Однажды, в Косом переулке, его преследует группа волшебников, которые ясно дают понять, что просто ждут подходящего момента. Перси съезжает из Норы, несмотря на отчаянные протесты матери, публично осветив перемену своего места жительства. Последнее, что он хочет – это опосредованное нападение на его семью.

После второго инцидента — когда маг-наемник пытается проникнуть в комнату Перси в Дырявом котле — Главный Аврор наносит ему визит.

– Впереди еще несколько судебных заседаний, Уизли, – деловито начал он. – Мы бы предпочли, чтобы вы были живы во время дачи показаний. Поэтому мы переводим вас в нашу программу защиты свидетелей.

Перси отстраненно размышляет, что должен быть шокирован, или встревожен, или хотя бы расстроен, но он чувствует только немного покорного смирения.

Он почти ничего не чувствовал с тех пор, как закончилась война.

***

Конспиративная квартира оказывается маггловской, чего Перси никак не ожидал. Это ряд унылых квартир, коричневых кирпичей, дверей с нацарапанными номерами и вывеска с невыразительным названием: _«Отдых у Ручья»_ , или _«Озерные Коттеджи»_ , или что-то в этом роде. В здешних местах, конечно, нет ни озер, ни ручьев. Только отдаленный рев автострады и бесконечный асфальт.

Сюда его доставляет сотрудник правоохранительных органов. На ней маггловская одежда и она стоит рядом с ним так близко, что можно было принять их за пару. Когда Перси отпирает дверь и входит внутрь, вдыхая спертый воздух, она отодвигается и просит: – Не снимайте иллюзионные чары, пожалуйста. Они сами исчезнут в течение часа.

– Ладно.

– Надеюсь, вы не успели никого известить о своем отъезде, – добавляет она с оттенком неодобрения.

Перси старается не думать о своих родителях и их полных тревоги лицах. О сестре и братьях, все еще оплакивающих Фреда. Он сглатывает комок в горле. – Нет. В правилах указано…

– Ах, да. Как я могла забыть. Вы ведь всегда были хороши в следовании правилам, не так ли? В исполнении приказов, без проблеска мысли.

Перси замолкает и ведьма указывает на кухню. – Маггловские приборы. Вам нужно будет ознакомиться с ними. Как следует заучите документы, которые мы вам дали. Послушайте, Уилер, – обращается к нему она, и Перси не сразу реагирует на фальшивое имя. – Мы уже говорили об этом, но позвольте мне еще раз подчеркнуть. Британское магическое сообщество слишком мало и слишком тесно связано для сохранения вашего инкогнито. Вам придется на некоторое время остаться в мире магглов. Не покидайте Британию, пока ваше присутствие необходимо для дачи показаний. Когда все закончится, вы сможете отправиться за границу и снова практиковать магию.

– За границу? – повторяет Перси.

– Пройдет _слишком_ много времени, прежде чем у вас появится возможность вернуться обратно в Магическую Британию. Если она вообще будет. – Ведьма бросает на пол мусорный мешок с одеждой. – Это ваша новая одежда. Не делайте глупостей. Не привлекайте к себе внимания. Никаких плащей, мантий и волшебных палочек. Потренируйтесь писать свое новое имя. Мы сохраняем прежние инициалы и стараемся, чтобы ваше новое имя было похоже на старое, поэтому, если вы начнете подписываться как прежде, у вас _есть_ шанс остановиться и исправить себя.

Перси уставился на мешок с подержанной одеждой. Он в любом случае не знает, откуда у него взялась бы возможность надеть мантию или колдовать. Ему было недвусмысленно приказано взять с собой только себя, оставив все свои вещи, и они конфисковали его палочку в тот момент, как он подписал контракт на защиту свидетелей.

– Даже _не_ думайте поддаться соблазну использовать какое бы то ни было заклинание, вплоть до очищающего. В прошлом месяце мы потеряли кое-кого только из-за того, что он устал от маггловских поездов и аппарировал. – Ведьма громко щелкает пальцами, заставляя Перси подпрыгнуть. – Мы нашли его останки в нескольких округах. Когда кто-то хочет вашей смерти, он найдет вас, если вы не проявите _особую_ осторожность. А людей, жаждущих вас убить – _полно_. Множество очень опасных преступников и их семей. Вам все ясно?

– Да.

Ведьма пристально смотрит на него и затем встает. – Ну что ж. Вы остаетесь здесь на месяц. После мы отправим вас в другое место.

Она уходит, молча закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Маленькая квартира пропитана запахом нагретой солнцем пыли и дезинфицирующего средства. Перси жалеет, что не проводил больше времени, слушая восторженную болтовню отца о маггловских вещах. Он не выбирал Маггловедение для сдачи экзаменов, и поэтому ему не было интересно. Ему _следовало_ бы заинтересоваться, думает он. Он должен был оценить восторг отца, внимательно его слушая.

Он скучает по отцу. Он скучает по матери. Он скучает по своей детской спальне, по разучиванию заклинаний с игрушечной палочкой, по чтению _«Энциклопедии Маленького Волшебника»_ и по золотым звездам, которые он получал за работу по дому. _«Перси – мой маленький помощник»_ , любила говорить его мать, всегда защищая, когда старшие братья смеялись над ним и дразнили скучным маленьким всезнайкой. _«Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным»_ , говорила она. _Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным_.

Перси вспоминает о времени, проведенном за его столом в Министерстве. За доставкой писем, организацией встреч и старательном их записывании. Вторник, десять часов. Экскурсия по перерабатывающему заводу.

 _«Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным»_.

Глубоко в сердце впивается стыд и тянет его вниз.

***

Судебные разбирательства продолжаются. Два года, говорят ему авроры. Два года. Никакой магии. Ассимиляция в маггловский мир.

Суды над Малфоями – последние, из проводимых над Пожирателями Смерти, и Перси ненавидит их. Ему легче, когда Пожиратели Смерти – сердитые и озлобленные, – прожигают его взглядом. Но Люциус Малфой похож на ожившего мертвеца, плечи его повержено опущены, и он не говорит ни слова в свою защиту. Перси подтверждает, что Люциус часто встречался с министром, открыто высказывал антимагглорожденные мысли и однажды пытался подкупить Перси для получения списка магглорожденных детей и их адресов. Есть множество других свидетельских показаний о его преступлениях (и гораздо более тяжких), но Перси все равно трудно _не_ чувствовать себя плохо, когда Люциус Малфой получает пожизненное заключение в Азкабане.

Драко судят последним и Перси снова вызван для дачи показаний. Предъявляется письмо, и это то самое письмо, которое он испарил и позже передал аврорам. Им оказывается список, присланный Амбридж министру. Его название гласит: «Список добровольцев Инспекционной дружины». «Может ли Перси подтвердить, что имя Драко Малфоя указано в списке?»

«Да».

«И в чем заключались обязанности дружинников?»

«Наказывать других учеников так, как они считали нужным».

«Правда ли, что Перси видел записку, отправленную Амбридж министру, с просьбой разрешить широкое применение проклятия Круциатус в школах и других учреждениях?»

Перси чувствует покалывание пота на коже, как будто это _его_ судят. Драко Малфой выглядит очень маленьким, юным и испуганным, сидя в одиночестве посреди зала суда со скованными руками.

«Да. Это правда».

Они благодарят его за потраченное время и отсылают прочь. Он возвращается в свою маленькую квартирку в Вулверхэмптоне, так и не узнав, чем закончится суд. Он вспоминает о маленьком хвостике Темной Метки, выглядывающем на запястье Драко, и думает о своем младшем брате Роне, ровеснике Драко. Он даже _представить_ себе не может Рона с Темной Меткой.

Он задается вопросом, наблюдает ли его семья за судебными процессами. И что они о нем думают. Ему запрещено с ними связываться.

Два года.

Два долгих, долгих года.

Не думают ли они, что он тоже убийца? Он и _есть_ , внезапно понимает Перси. Он в этом уверен. Он видел эту записку. Он не должен был, но он видел. И он сразу же придумал миллион маленьких, приемлемых причин. Возможно, использование Круциатуса в школах было предназначено для применения их учениками против Пожирателей Смерти при наступлении войны. Возможно, оно предназначалось для персонала в случае появления врагов. Фред и Джордж вернулись домой с рассказами о происходящем, но Перси всегда пренебрежительно считал, что у них слишком богатое воображение, и они любят сочинять небылицы.

Да, Перси всегда был в этом хорош. Приемлемые и опрятные причины. Все на своих местах. Совершенно нормально.

 _«Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным»_.

Рука Перси внезапно начинает зудеть в поисках палочки, которой нет.

***

На следующий день к нему приходит ведьма для проверки его новых документов, удостоверяющих личность, а затем дает ему набор для покраски волос.

– Уверена, вы справитесь самостоятельно. Прочтите инструкцию. Вы читали нашу брошюру о маггловском стиле одежды?

– Да.

– Новые очки. – Она протягивает ему пару очень простых, с тонкой металлической оправой очков. Перси недоуменно моргает, глядя на них. Он знает, что его старая оправа — роговая, с черепаховым узором — несколько необычна, но...

– Они очень отличаются от моих старых, – замечает он.

Ведьма замолкает, уставившись на него. – Вот почему это называется маскировкой, – очень медленно и громко произносит она, и Перси чувствует себя маленьким, глупым и бесполезным. – Мы вернемся сегодня вечером, чтобы перевезти вас в другое место. Суд над Малфоями получил широкую огласку, и мы хотим убедиться, что никто не успел вас выследить.

Покрасив волосы, он стоит в душе и смотрит, как химикаты стекают с его волос в канализацию. Проходит целая вечность, прежде чем вода становится чистой.

Закончив, он смотрит на себя в зеркало и ненавидит свое отражение. Теперь его волосы мышиного цвета, и это выглядит неправильным. Он больше не похож на Уизли. Когда он надевает оставленные для него джинсы с синей футболкой и невзрачные очки, он выглядит как незнакомец.

Он долгое время вглядывается, но так и не видит Перси Уизли.

***

Его отправили на побережье, в Эр. Это большой и оживленный город, но неприметный, и находится далеко от любого магического сообщества. Он расположен на Среднешотландской низменности, в сотнях миль от Хогсмида, и здесь нет ни одного зарегистрированного волшебника. Он живет в доме с двумя спальнями и террасой, в котором еще сохранился слабый запах сигаретного дыма от последних жильцов. Он гадает, кто они были, и были ли под защитой свидетелей, как он. Может быть, они были просто обычными магглами. Может быть, это была пара, а может и семья.

Он вдруг скучает по запаху духов матери, хотя она не пользовалась ими уже много лет.

Авроры советуют ему найти работу подальше от общественных глаз. Никакой розничной торговли или гостиничного бизнеса. «Это будет долгий путь», – говорят они, все еще собирая доказательства для комиссии по коррупции в Министерстве, в которой Перси будет ключевым свидетелем. До комиссии еще по меньшей мере год. «Это не отпуск, – предупреждают они. – Мы не собираемся оплачивать время вашего отъезда, уж точно не пару лет».

У Перси нет ни навыков, ни опыта, _ничего_ в мире магглов. Он чувствует себя бесполезным. Он подолгу прогуливается по бетонным пирсам и подставляет лицо пронзительным шотландским шквалам, чтобы ощутить обжигающий воздух и морские брызги. Он наблюдает за людьми вокруг: курьерские фургоны приходят и уходят, офисные работники спешат на перекур. Он даже этого не может сделать – не может работать в офисе, несмотря на годы обучения и административный опыт. Не может печатать на одной из этих причудливых маленьких маггловских машин. Не может пользоваться телефоном. Не может водить машину.

Он засовывает в карманы руки, все еще ищущие палочку, которой давно нет.

***

Летом туристы приезжают и уезжают нескончаемым потоком. Они яркие, веселые и загорелые, и их оптимизм почти раздражает. Они ныряют в ледяное море с притворным наслаждением, и поспешно выскакивают на берег. Они отгоняют чаек от своих чипсов, надевают слишком тонкую одежду и громко заявляют: _«Ну разве не здорово?»_ , в то время как сами дрожат от холода. Лето никогда по-настоящему не наступает в Шотландии.

Однажды днем Перси идет в супермаркет за очередной краской для волос. Ему ненавистно смотреть, как рыжие корни медленно пробираются в его волосы, понимая, что придется вновь и так скоро скрыть их. Быть рыжим теперь ему не позволено.

Он снова выбирает каштановый и идет в сторону кассы. Перед ним стоит взволнованный мужчина, повсюду рассыпавший свои монеты.

– Простите, я думал, что это... сколько? Ах. Правильно. Маленькие... круглые монеты, верно?

Перси поднимает одну и внезапно понимает, что это галлеон. На мгновение его сердце охватывает паника. Они нашли его.

Но когда мужчина оборачивается и видит рассматривающего галлеон Перси, он поспешно выхватывает его у него. – О! Это просто... это монета из... э-э... другой страны. Выглядит забавно, да? В любом случае…

– Оливер Вуд? – изумленно восклицает Перси, и мужчина замолкает, пристально всматриваясь в него.

– Перси Уизли? – отзывается он. - Мерлин, я тебя уже _лет сто_ не видел…

Перси бросает краску на прилавок и бежит прочь, пытаясь вспомнить, что говорили ему авроры об уходе от возможного обнаружения. _«Не привлекайте к себе внимания»_ , наставляли они, и он, _конечно же_ , всего лишь выскочил из магазина, расталкивая всех покупателей на своем пути. Он ныряет в тихий боковой дворик, где при его появлении дергается занавеска и подстригающий живую изгородь мужчина останавливается, подозрительно уставившись на него. Нет, нет. _Правила_ , у них были правила, и Перси просто нужно убедиться, что он им следует, и все будет хорошо. _Не_ тихое место, а какое-нибудь _оживленное_. Он идет в конец двора и отпирает садовую калитку, пересекает двор и перелезает через забор на более людную дорогу. Лучше. Что дальше? _«Идите в самое оживленное место и оставайтесь среди толпы. Не пытайтесь аппарировать. Не пытайтесь отправиться в тихое или изолированное место, чтобы применить магию»_.

Он направляется к пирсу. Там всегда полно туристов в окружении пронзительно кричащих чаек и детей. Он медленно идет по пляжу, его бешено бьющееся сердце постепенно успокаивается, пока он подбирает ракушки, усиленно делая вид, что он просто еще один пляжный бродяга. Вот так. Он следовал правилам, и теперь с ним все в порядке. Все хорошо. Через час Перси разворачивается и идет домой окольным путем, хотя знает, что Оливер уже давно ушел.

Он заваривает себе чашку чая для успокоения нервов, когда раздается стук в дверь, и он переводит взгляд на стену кухни, которая, как он знает, примыкает к гостиной миссис Кэмпбелл. Неужели она _и в самом деле_ собирается еще раз пожаловаться на шум, когда он кипятит чайник?

Перси рывком открывает входную дверь. – Я _с трудом_ представляю, – напыщенно начинает он и резко замолкает.

– Странно встретить тебя _здесь_ , – весело говорит Оливер. – Не знал, что ты живешь в этом районе.

– Ты _преследовал_ меня до дома?

– Что? Нет, конечно, нет! – Оливер выглядит возмущенным. – Я спросил продавщицу, не живешь ли ты где-то поблизости, и она ответила: «Ах, этот печальный тощий парень? Да, он живет на Далблер-Корт, номер шесть…»

Перси затаскивает Оливера внутрь и захлопывает дверь.

Оливер пару раз моргает. – Эм-м.. – протягивает он. – Короче. Мы не виделись целую вечность, и я подумал, почему бы не наверстать упущенное. Хотя теперь, когда я вроде как застрял в твоем доме, и ты ведешь себя очень странно, я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы передумать. Так…

– Ты говорил кому-нибудь, где я?

– Да, я отослал полдюжины сов. А что?

Перси на мгновение впадает в панику, и Оливер делает шаг назад.

– Это была _шутка_. Нет, я никому не говорил, где…

– Тебе лучше уйти, – прерывает его Перси. – Я должен вызвать сюда авроров, чтобы они наложили на тебя Обливиэйт, потому что…

– О, ты тоже под защитой свидетелей? – перебивает Оливер и вся тревога покидает его. – _И_ у тебя в распоряжении целая терраса? Ого, вот это удача. А я застрял в мотеле в Глазго с прекрасным видом на бетонную стену.

Перси открывает рот и снова его закрывает. Затем делает еще одну попытку. – _Ты_ под защитой свидетелей?

– Ага. Мерлинова _борода_ , та еще тоска зеленая.

– Здесь есть кто-то еще? В Эйре?

Оливер выглядит слегка виноватым. – Ну, не то чтобы я знал об этом. Я здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то навестить. Я просто чертовски устал от своего номера в мотеле, – добавляет он немного обиженно. – Он маленький. И мне захотелось посмотреть на море. Так что я сел на автобус сюда, в Эйр.

– Ты _покинул_ отведенную тебе территорию? Ты спросил сначала авроров?

Оливер тупо смотрит на него в ответ. – С чего бы это? Они просто скажут «нет». Параноики, все они. Это целый отдел, полный Грюмов.

Перси пытается найти хоть какой-то вразумительный ответ и оказывается совершенно безмолвным. – Тебе нельзя так делать, – говорит он наконец. – Это против правил. _И_ ты сказал мне, где находишься! Это же первое правило, о котором они сообщают!

Оливер смотрит на него с жалостью. – Мы больше не в школе, Перси. Ты ведь всегда был одним из тех, кто соблюдает все правила, да?

Перси вдруг вспоминает ведьму-аврора и выражение отвращения на ее лице. _«Вы ведь всегда были хороши в следовании правилам, не так ли? В исполнении приказов, без проблеска мысли»_.

Перси отворачивается, не желая видеть такое же выражение на лице Оливера. – Тебе лучше уйти.

– Хорошо, – легко соглашается Оливер. – Тогда я, возможно, вернусь на следующей неделе. Когда ты будешь в настроении принимать гостей.

Перси бросает на него острый и сердитый взгляд. – Мы больше не в школе, – замечает он, многозначительно повторяя слова Оливера.

– И что _это_ вообще значит?

– Перестань меня раздражать. Это ребячество. Ты все время так делал в Хогвартсе. Менял листы местами в моих работах, проливал мои чернила, прятал мой значок старосты.

Оливер наморщил свой лоб. – Я не хотел тебя раздражать. Разве тебе не одиноко? _Мне_ одиноко, а я в программе всего неделю. Я подумал, что ты будешь рад компании. Можем повспоминать былые времена и все такое.

– Это против правил. Мне стоило уже давно позвать авроров.

– Ага, ты уже говорил это.

– Что ж, тогда, - тянет Перси сухо и открывает дверь.

Оливер молча смотрит на него некоторое время и затем выходит, кивнув на прощание. – До скорого.

– Пока. – Перси закрывает дверь и подходит к окну убедиться, что Оливер действительно ушел.

 _Надо_ было позвать авроров, думает он. Таковы _правила_.

Правила и предписания, приказы и задачи. Он снова вспоминает о своем столе, и как смотрел на него, всего час спустя после поражения Волдеморта. Выпрямленные перья. Письма, готовые отправиться к продажным чиновникам и маленьким марионеткам Волдеморта.

Он переводит взгляд на подоконник, где аккуратным рядом стоят три стеклянных подсвечника. Он проводит по ним рукой, и все три падают на землю.

Они разлетаются на куски.

***

Всю следующую неделю он проводит, загрузив себя бесконечными делами. Он устраивается уборщиком на кухню, предаваясь размышлениям о том, как сильно смеялись бы его коллеги, увидь они его сейчас. Перси Уизли, младший секретарь министра магии. Питер Уилер, уборщик.

 _«Это честная работа_ , – будто наяву слышит он решительный голос матери. – _Это честная работа, и это все, что имеет значение»_.

Она всегда защищала его.

Даже когда он этого не заслуживал.

В ту ночь слезы щиплют его глаза, горячие и неприятные, но он не дает им упасть.

Он уже слишком взрослый для слез.

***

Оливер, как и обещал, возвращается на следующей неделе. Он всегда был таким, с досадой думает Перси. Он помнит его в Хогвартсе, невообразимо упрямого, на свою беду. Оливер всегда казался полной противоположностью Перси: слишком шумный, несносный и помешанный на квиддиче. Он всегда вставал в пять часов для утренней тренировки, и только громко смеялся над сердитыми требованиями Перси не мешать всем остальным спокойно спать.

Но этот Оливер кажется чуть тише и тоньше, и в разговоре упоминает только дни, проведенные в Хогвартсе. Когда он уходит, его шаги слишком мягкие, словно он провел слишком много времени, скрываясь.

Перси гадает, что с ним сделала война.

Он слишком напуган, чтобы спросить.

***

На следующей неделе Оливер приходит снова. Это становится своеобразной рутиной – встречи с Оливером за чашкой чая. Они вспоминают старые-добрые времена в Хогвартсе, и Оливер слишком много болтает о квиддиче, тогда как Перси, вероятно, лишний раз упоминает их занятия.

Через неделю Перси вдруг резко спрашивает: – Почему ты под защитой свидетелей? Что ты делал во время войны?

Лицо Оливера сразу становится замкнутым. Спустя мгновение он беззаботно предлагает, – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь еще. Есть вещи и получше.

– Почему?

– Потому что я не хочу об этом говорить, – огрызается Оливер. – А как насчёт _тебя?_ Чем _ты_ занимался во время войны?

Перси опускает взгляд на чашку с чаем, над которой неторопливо поднимается пар. – Я следовал правилам, – отвечает он. – И выполнял приказы.

Оливер молчит. Потом одним быстрым глотком допивает чай и встает. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, – говорит он, подбирая свой свитер.

Перси не прощается с ним. Оливер не вернется, он уверен.

И это нормально.

***

Но Оливер _возвращается_ на следующей неделе, ни словом не упоминая их последнюю встречу. Он жалуется на то, как ему не хватает квиддича, тыквенного сока и котлов. Не хватает Репаро, Люмоса и Алохоморы.

– Инсендио, – бормочет Перси, уставившись на столешницу, покрытую кольцами от чашек и царапинами. Она подержанная – не его. Ничто в этом доме не принадлежит ему, даже он сам. Он ушел, оставив себя позади.

– Что? – Оливер поднимает взгляд, останавливаясь на середине разглагольствования о том, как он никогда по-настоящему не ценил хорошо наложенные согревающие чары, пока не лишился палочки.

– Инсендио. Министерство было переполнено этим заклинанием. Пепел и зола. Все бумаги горят в коридорах. Инсендио – единственное, что тогда можно было услышать.

– Что? Почему?

– Нужно было сжечь все улики до того, как туда добрались авроры. Сразу после битвы. Сразу после смерти моего брата. Они заставили меня вернуться в Министерство и уничтожить улики.

– Борода Мерлина, – выпаливает Оливер, широко раскрыв глаза. – И ты это сделал? Ты все _сжег_?

– Я испарил их. Потом вернул обратно, отдал аврорам и согласился свидетельствовать против других. И таким образом избежал уголовной ответственности. – Перси по-прежнему не смотрит на Оливера. – Вот почему я здесь, под защитой.

Оливер встает, и Перси кажется, что тот сейчас снова уйдет. Но он лишь долго расхаживает кругами, пока, наконец, не останавливается у окна и, устремив взгляд вниз на улицу, спрашивает: – У тебя был доступ к реестрам?

– Да.

– Реестрам магглорожденных?

– Они иначе их называли: «Магические реестры правонарушителей». – Он звучит прямо как те официальные инструкции Министерства, которые они присылали каждому сотруднику, понимает Перси, недовольно морщась. В них было указано, что следует говорить, если журналисты потребуют дать заявление. Что говорить, что делать. Что думать.

– И ты в это поверил?

Перси снова опускает взгляд на стол. – По большей части, – произносит он наконец.

– По большей части?

– Я думаю, – признается он, и это секрет, который он хранил месяцами после войны, – Я думаю, что знал. В глубине души. Было слишком много всего, чтобы... игнорировать. Слишком много... знаков.

Оливер снова беспокойно передвигается с места на место. Он никогда не умел стоять неподвижно, думает Перси. Всегда норовил пошевелиться.

– Не бери в голову, – коротко отвечает Оливер. – Это не важно. Реестры, ты их видел. Ты помнишь какие-нибудь имена?

Перси следует за взглядом Оливера в сторону окна, по карнизу которого в поисках крошек прыгает скворец.

– Кого ты ищешь?

– Мою бабушку. Она магглорожденная. Мейбл Тайри. Последний раз ее видели, когда она пыталась пересечь шотландскую границу в Карлайл. Видишь ли, они закрыли границы для магглорожденных.

– Я…

– Мою тетю, Маргарет Эрскин. Отправилась в Министерство протестовать против регистрации всех магглорожденных. Она не вернулась. Моих кузенов, Джин Макилрэк и Джеймса Эрскин, в последний раз их видели направляющимися в Йоркшир под надзором егерей. Друзей семьи, Джанет Стайл и Уильяма Ангуса. Но о _них_ можешь не беспокоиться. Объявился егерь с признанием, что убил обоих за подозрение в предательстве крови и похоронил в безымянной могиле где-то в лесопарке Кильдера.

 _«Мне очень жаль»_ кажется пустым и банальным, а все остальное удручающе незначительным, и в конце концов Перси говорит: – Хотел бы я, чтобы для тебя все сложилось иначе.

– Нет, не мне это желай, а _им_.

Перси колеблется, но все же спрашивает: – Ты что-нибудь знаешь о проекте по сохранению Йоркшира?

– О братских могилах? – уточняет Оливер.

– Что?

– Йоркширские могилы. Ты ведь об этом спрашиваешь, да?

– Нет, – выдавливает Перси, чувствуя тошноту. – Это не... был проект, проект по сохранению, и... поэтому они выбрали отдаленный район, чтобы очистить его для разведения редких растений, необходимых для зелий…

– Могилы, Перси. Да ладно тебе, ты ведь не поверил в эту чушь, _правда_?

Перси молчит. Оливер недоверчиво качает головой.

– Ты всегда был, – упрекает он, – самым умным человеком в комнате. Что с тобой случилось?

– Тебе лучше уйти, – говорит Перси.

– Да, пожалуй, – отвечает Оливер, встает, хватает пальто и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Оливер долгое время не приходит. Перси уходит на работу и возвращается в дом с террасой. Он моет посуду. Ложка, миска, вилка, тарелка. Он думает о матери. Думает об отце. О сестре и братьях. Он думает о каждом из них. Все они присоединились к Ордену, даже маленькая Джинни.

Каждый Уизли.

Кроме одного.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Его рыжие корни снова отрасли.

Он должен скрыть их. Он не имеет права цепляться за рыжие волосы, веснушки и фамилию Уизли. Возможно, именно здесь ему и место. Питер Уилер с мышиными волосами, живущий в обшарпанном двуспальном доме в Эйре.

Он прикрепляет бирку с именем к рубашке и принимается за работу.

***

Через несколько дней, когда он только что вернулся из супермаркета с хлебом, молоком и краской для волос, Оливер появляется снова.

– С твоей семьей все в порядке, – начинает он, но Перси шикает на него и входит внутрь, жонглируя ключами от дома и сумками с покупками.

– Ты не должен обсуждать…

– О, ради Мерлина, Перси, это же твоя _семья_. Я видел их в Лондоне…

– И ты пришел _сюда_? Что, если кто-то видел, как ты навещаешь мою семью, и проследил за тобой до...

Оливер фыркает. – Я же _говорил_. Я столкнулся с ними в Лондоне, когда выходил из зала суда. Это была случайная встреча. Ты прямо как те авроры, ведешь себя так, будто убийца вот-вот выскочит из чайника.

Перси сердито смотрит на него. Он задается вопросом, будут ли они говорить об их последней встрече, которая закончилась так холодно, но Оливер, похоже, решил двигаться дальше, и Перси следует его примеру. – Что ж, надеюсь, с ними все нормально. Чаю?

– Спасибо. И они действительно выглядят неплохо. Билл и Флер…

– Мы не должны обсуждать семейные или близкие отношения.

– Что? Перси, всем _плевать!_ Слушай, за мной _никто_ не следил, и снаружи _никто_ не стоит с Удлинителями ушей…

– Таковы правила. Нам запрещено обсуждать отношения или…

– У твоих родителей все хорошо, спасибо за беспокойство, – громко вставляет Оливер. – Ты стал дядей, у Билла и Флер теперь есть дочь по имени…

– _Заткнись!_

Чашка Перси взрывается, осколками разлетаясь по столу. Оливер таращится на Перси и не сразу догадывается закрыть рот.

– Просто... _пожалуйста_ , замолчи, – говорит Перси звенящим, как струна, голосом, пытаясь вернуть свою магию под контроль. – Я не хочу этого слышать. Я не хочу слышать, как они все живут без меня, я не хочу знать… я дядя, и я _пропустил_ это! Я _пропустил_ первую неделю моей племянницы в этом мире, ее первый месяц… я _все_ пропустил и _никогда_ не получу обратно, и просто _перестань_ рассказывать мне это! Я не _хочу_ знать! Нет, все в порядке, я справлюсь, – добавляет он, отмахиваясь от попыток Оливера собрать осколки.

Оливер молча отступает. Сейчас начнется, сердито думает Перси. Жизнерадостный Оливер Вуд и его чертов бесконечный запас настойчивого оптимизма. _«Выше голову, Перси! Нет смысла ныть по пустякам!»_

Но Оливер ничего не говорит, просто молча стоит в углу кухни, и от этого только _хуже_ , потому что Перси понимает, что он упустил и _это_ тоже. В другом мире Оливер был бы нахальным оптимистом и выдал бы какую-нибудь глупость, вроде _«выше нос!»_ , и засмеялся бы слишком громко, тем же противным смехом, что и в Хогвартсе.

Но война забрала этот смех, да и все остальное тоже, так что Перси упустил его и никогда не вернет. Он смотрит на осколки и его зрение на мгновение затуманивается.

– Извини, – произносит Оливер, и его голос такой мягкий и неправильный, он должен быть громким, _«выше голову!»_ , должен петь эти старые дурацкие квиддичные песни, должен обрамляться этим противным смехом, _«нет смысла ныть по пустякам!»_.

Он не должен быть тихим и подавленным извинением.

– Неважно, – бросает Перси, и _его_ голос звучит слишком громко и дерзко.

Оливер делает шаг вперед и говорит: – Мне нужно немного свежего воздуха, а тебе?

– Нет. Я в порядке.

– Давай, пойдем.

Перси берет свое пальто, внезапно чувствуя себя слишком уставшим, чтобы спорить, и следует за Оливером к двери. Осень уже вступает в полную силу, и Перси вспоминает, что целый год не был дома. Он гадает, сколько его племяннице, как ее зовут и как она выглядит, но осознание того, как много он пропустил, слишком невыносимо. Поэтому он молчит.

Они направляются к пирсу и прогуливаются вдоль него. Вокруг их шей обернуты шарфы и низко натянуты вязаные шапки, защищая от неумолимых ветров западного шотландского побережья. Они не разговаривают, пока не устраиваются на краю пирса в компании жалящих их лица морских брызг и серого беспокойного океана. И тогда Оливер начинает говорить.

Он не говорит о войне. Он рассказывает о своем доме на Скае и о том, как исследовал в детстве скалистые склоны гор, мечтая спрыгнуть с их вершин и взмыть в небо, подобно одному из золотых орлов, населяющих остров. В тот день, когда он получил свою первую квиддичную метлу, он расплакался от радости и побежал в сторону гор, но был остановлен слишком напуганной бабушкой, не позволившей ему летать выше холмов вокруг их дома.

Он рассказывает о скалистых берегах, окружающих его родной остров, о реках и озерах, где плавают лосось и форель. Он вспоминает о цветущем летом вереске и о благородных оленях, скачущих по полям с наступлением вечерних сумерек или на рассвете. Он говорит и говорит, и Перси слушает, а потом они возвращаются к маленькому домику с террасой.

– Думаю, мне пора, – решает Оливер, – пока они не поняли, что меня нет.

Перси наблюдает, как он исчезает вдали, затем поворачивает ключ в замке и входит внутрь. В воздухе пахнет пылью и затхлостью. Он кладет ключ на кухонный стол, смотрит на потертый кремовый винил и думает о том, как пусто и холодно вдруг стало во всем доме.

Но это не имеет значения. В ту ночь он ложится спать, накрытый одеялами, и с трудом вспоминает свою детскую комнату с подоткнутым вокруг него одеялом, сшитом его матерью, хихикающих и перешептывающихся по соседству близнецов, запах древесного дыма в воздухе и фальшивое пение отца, когда он поднимается по лестнице, чтобы проверить каждого ребенка.

Перси кажется, что если он вспомнит и хорошо все представит, то всю ночь будет видеть сны о своем доме.

Но вместо этого ему снятся золотые орлы, прыгающие лососи и благородные олени.

***

Он пытается вспомнить, хотя и не хочет. Он _пытается_ , ради Оливера. Но на ум ничего не приходит, и когда Оливер появляется в следующий раз, Перси извиняется.

– Я пытался воскресить в памяти все письма, реестры и списки, – оправдывается он. – Все мельком виденные заметки и записи, которые сам переписывал. Но там было так много имен. Я не помню ни Мейбл Тайри, ни Маргарет, ни Джеймса Эрскина, ни Джин Макилрэк. Я перебрал все свои воспоминания, но не смог их найти. Прости.

– О, – выдавливает Оливер, а потом, – Забудь.

Они идут в магазин, потому что Перси вдруг понял, что у него кончилось молоко. Он берет еще одну пачку краски, и дама за прилавком смеется над ним.

– Он тщеславен! – сообщает она Оливеру, как будто это их личная шутка. – Он все время покупает краску.

Перси слабо улыбается, и женщина протягивает ему сдачу.

– Ты слишком молод для седых волос, Питер, – говорит она ему.

– Да, я знаю.

Они уходят. – Питер, – медленно и с легкой неприязнью произносит Оливер, словно перекатывая во рту незрелую клубнику. – Какое ужасное имя. Тебе ни капельки не идет.

– И какое тогда у тебя?

– Оуэн Райт.

– Оуэн, – протягивает Перси. – Вроде ничего.

Они возвращаются домой, и Оливер кивает на коробку с краской. – Хочешь помогу? Я уже, можно сказать, эксперт в этом деле.

– Наверное. У меня никогда не выходит как следует справиться с затылком.

Перси переодевается в старую рубашку, уже испачканную после предыдущих многочисленных покрасок, и садится на край ванны. Оливер рассеянно напевает: _«В бой, отважные Коршуны!»_ , втирая краску в волосы Перси, и тот внезапно чувствует проблеск оптимизма. Это лишь отдаленно напоминает школьные дни, когда Оливер весело кричал квиддичные песни, но начало положено.

Возможно, Перси упустил не так много, как ему казалось.

– Твои волосы и впрямь вьются, – говорит Оливер, слегка дергая за прядь.

– Только у меня в семье кудрявые волосы, – отвечает Перси с ноткой гордости, а затем сразу же смущается. Как будто вьющиеся волосы – это достижение. Билл всегда был самым крутым, а Чарли – самым дерзким. Близнецы были самоуверенными и общительными, с бесчисленным количеством друзей. Рон, конечно, был самым храбрым – он бросился помогать Гарри Поттеру выиграть войну, даже не оглядываясь назад, и сам уничтожил один из последних крестражей. Джинни была самой неукротимой, с ярко пылающим внутренним огнем.

Перси должен был быть самым умным.

Он уставился на потрескавшийся цемент между плитками.

– Тебе стоит оставить рыжий цвет, – замечает Оливер. – Очень мило.

– Я не могу.

– Хоть на чуть-чуть.

– Нет.

Оливер не давит на него. Он бы продолжил настаивать, думает Перси. До войны.

Раньше, раньше. Ему вдруг все это надоело. До войны, после войны. Почему он не может выбрать другое разделение? До окончания Хогвартса. После его десятого дня рождения. До появления Джинни на свет. После впервые увиденного фейерверка.

Руки Оливера двигаются с медлительной методичностью, пропуская локоны Перси сквозь пальцы, а затем снова приглаживая их, отчего Перси начинает клонить в сон. К нему уже много лет никто не прикасался, хоть и на Оливере эти ужасные пластиковые перчатки, которые прилагаются к коробке с краской. Когда это было последний раз? Может быть, четырнадцать месяцев назад, когда мать обняла его на прощание.

– Они скучают по тебе, – внезапно говорит Оливер, и Перси открывает глаза.

– Что?

– Твоя семья. Они все скучают по тебе.

Перси не отвечает.

Еще через пять минут Оливер останавливается. – Готово, – сообщает он, но так и не убирает свои запутавшиеся в волосах Перси руки, пока тот не отвечает, отодвигаясь: – Отлично, – и Оливер их поднимает.

Перси хочет, чтобы он снова напевал: _«В бой, отважные Коршуны!»_ , но этого не происходит.

***

В следующий раз, когда Оливер приходит, Перси рассказывает ему о палочках. О набитом доверху сундуке, о портключе, и о полях, которые пахнут как свежее утро. Оливер внимательно слушает, а затем протягивает руку, хватая Перси так крепко, что ему кажется, будто его пальцы могут сломаться, один за другим.

– Волшебные палочки!

– Я не понял тогда, – признается Перси. – Мне сказали, что палочки конфискуются у магических преступников. Но теперь... если информация о Йоркшире верна, то... – Он замолкает. – Палочки должны быть возвращены их законным владельцам. Мертвые заслуживают уважения. И магические ядра…

– Их можно отследить до их владельцев! Я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, Перси. Мы можем наконец _узнать!_

Перси не понимает. – Они мертвы. Каждый владелец. Палочки были взяты у мертвых. Прости, – говорит он, не в силах поднять глаза.

Но Оливер только крепче сжимает его руку и Перси морщится. – Но мы будем _знать_. Наконец-то я смогу _узнать_ , мертва ли моя бабушка. Моя тетя, мои кузины, мои друзья. Я смогу оплакать их. Я смогу попрощаться. Ты никогда не знаешь всю ценность прощания, пока не исчезает возможность его сказать.

Перси смотрит на него и видит, что Оливер в самом деле ему улыбается. – Мне приказали, – отвечает он, – погрузить сундук в воду, чтобы сердцевины палочек сгнили.

Лицо Оливера на мгновение тускнеет, прежде чем до него полностью не доходит смысл услышанного, а затем искажается в ужасе. – Но ты же этого не сделал, – выговаривает он. – Ты сказал, что оказался в поле.

– Неподалеку было озеро.

Оливер открывает и закрывает рот. Отводит взгляд.

– Я подчиняюсь приказам, – говорит Перси. – У меня это отлично выходит.

– Все…все в порядке, – бормочет Оливер, все еще пристально глядя на трещину в стене. – Это…

– Но _иногда_ , – продолжает Перси. – Я думаю своей головой. Видишь ли, я пытался учиться на своих ошибках.

Оливер переводит на него взгляд.

***

Его посещает аврор, чтобы задать несколько вопросов; она едва может сдержать свое волнение и говорит, как они все ему благодарны. Он дает ей координаты.

Он ничего не слышит о происходящем, и это расстраивает. Он не может послушать Волшебное радио или прочитать _«Ежедневный пророк»_. Оливер снова исчезает на месяц. Волшебный мир продолжается и без него. Его семья продолжает жить без него. Оливер идет дальше без него.

Перси какое-то время съедает беспокойство. Он проводит вечера, расхаживая по дому, разглядывая каждую крошечную трещинку в стене, каждую отметину на кремовом ковре, каждое пятно конденсата на окнах. Как будто он ищет воспоминания, но их там нет. Посуда – подержанная, купленная в благотворительном магазине. Картины на стене – безвкусные акварели, которые уже были там, когда он переехал. Даже одежду, завернутую в пластиковый мешок для мусора, ему дала нетерпеливая ведьма-аврор. Его волосы – не его. Его имя ему не принадлежит.

Однажды ночью он вдруг думает, что, возможно, забудет свое имя. Услышит его на улице и не повернет головы. Увидит его на конверте, пожмет плечами и выбросит.

Он подходит к зеркалу и смотрит, смотрит, _ищет_ малейший намек на рыжий цвет в своих корнях и веснушки, и проговаривает вслух: «Уизли». Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он произносил его, но он чувствует облегчение от того, что оно не кажется странным. Так или иначе, забыть его он не _сможет_ , понимает Перси. Потому что Оливер называет его все время, хотя ему и запрещено. – _Перси,_ – говорит он небрежно, – _Перси,_ – и смеется, когда Перси сердито напоминает, что тот должен говорить _«Питер»_.

Раздается стук в дверь и Перси бросается к ней, чуть не падая, и широко распахивает.

– О, – выдавливает он, – миссис Кэмпбелл.

– Я слышу слишком громкую музыку, – подозрительно сообщает она, заглядывая ему через плечо. – Очень надеюсь, что у вас там не вечеринка, мистер Уилер. В правилах, касающихся шума, указано…

– Нет, миссис Кэмпбелл. Я думаю, она идет из десятого номера.

Она бросает на него еще один взгляд, затем поворачивается и уходит, шаркая ногами по ступенькам. Перси некоторое время стоит, вдыхая влажный ночной воздух, затем закрывает дверь.

Восемнадцать месяцев, размышляет он. Он скрывается уже полтора года.

Внезапно он чувствует себя измученным, как будто бы смог проспать вечность.

***

Наступает декабрь. Легкая снежная пыль отчаянно пытается удержаться на влажных и ветреных берегах Эйра. Люди украшают гирляндами окна, надевают праздничные шарфы и вешают венки на двери.

Это должно навеять хорошие воспоминания, но в канун Рождества он может думать только о Норе, и о том, как все будут там без него, а его мать накроет стол только для пятерых детей. Поэтому он пытается думать о чем-то еще. Он вспоминает Хогвартс: плавающие в коридорах свечи, гирлянды остролиста и запах свежей сосны от притащенной Хагридом огромной рождественской елки в Большом зале.

Но довольно скоро он начинает думать о телах, выстроившихся вдоль Большого зала, и о едкой вони проклятий, и о звуке, который издала его мать, когда увидела тело Фреда.

Стук в дверь выводит Перси из задумчивости. Опять миссис Кэмпбелл, думает он, резко подавляя поднимающуюся надежду.

Но это _и впрямь_ Оливер, раскрасневшийся от холода, с высоко поднятым шарфом вокруг рта и носа, так что все, что Перси может видеть, – это его скулы и темные глаза, сощурившиеся в улыбке.

– Видишь! У меня получилось, – весело произносит Оливер, будто в триумфе поднимая руки.

– Получилось что?

– Навестить. На Рождество. Мерлин, у тебя что, даже елки нет? Даже крошечной? Они продают такие, маленькие, на углу. Достаточно маленькие, чтобы поставить на полку.

– Пустая трата денег.

Оливер разматывает шарф. – Ох, ладно. Ну разве ты не сгусток праздничной радости? Вот.

Перси принимает бутылку огневиски и пытается быть вежливым и нормальным, сердясь на себя, когда в горле появляется комок. Из-за _огневиски_ , кто бы мог подумать, который он едва ли когда-то пил! Но волшебный мир теперь кажется таким далеким, и иногда — под покровом ночи — он все еще тянется к волшебной палочке, которой там нет. Одной только знакомой этикетки на бутылке достаточно, чтобы почувствовать приступ тоски по дому.

– Все в порядке?

Он поднимает глаза и коротко улыбается. – Совершенно. Я просто слегка затерялся в воспоминаниях, вот и все.

– Воспоминаниях о чем?

Перси отворачивается. – Хогвартс, – отвечает он, возясь с бутылкой. У него нет подходящих бокалов, только пара поцарапанных стаканов, и это его раздражает. Все должно быть сделано _правильно_. Он сердито смотрит на стаканы и кладет в них лед. – Как это было раньше. На Рождество.

– Квиддичные тренировки всегда были той еще занозой в заднице. Команда никак не затыкалась о том, что приходится тренироваться в снегопад. Чертовы нытики, все они.

– Нытики? Если я правильно помню...

– О, тот _единственный_ случай…

– ...когда ты потребовал, чтобы все тренировались во время _снежной бури_ …

– Это была _не_ буря. Просто немного сильного снегопада и ветра…

Перси улыбается, разливая напитки. – Волосы Анжелины замерзли. А потом они отломались.

Оливер пренебрежительно машет рукой. – Послушай, никто себе ничего не отморозил.

– Они угрожали мятежом.

– Видишь? Нытики. – Оливер поднимает чашку.

Перси все еще улыбается. Он делает глоток своего напитка, и вкус настолько знакомый, что ему приходится снять этикетку с бутылки. – Кстати, как ты это нашел? Тебе запрещено вступать в контакт с магическим сообществом каким-либо образом.

Оливер пожимает плечами. – Ой, да брось. Они просто имеют ввиду, что ты не должен бродить по Косому переулку, болтая со всеми подряд.

– Может быть, для тебя, – бросает Перси немного резко.

Оливер смотрит на него, потом кивает. – Ага, – отвечает он. – Я давал показания против егеря, у которого было несколько жестоких друзей, так что они дали мне перерыв на несколько месяцев. – Он делает неопределенный жест вокруг себя. – А вот ты... ты был в самом центре всего этого. Не представляю, сколько улик авроры сумели вытянуть из тебя.

Перси молчит в ответ. Оливер впервые заговорил о войне, и Перси почти боится испортить этот момент, как он всегда делает, растаптывая разговор, как его сестра и братья всегда говорили, — закатывая глаза, — своим ханжеством и помпезностью.

– Ты знаешь, они ищут владельцев, – внезапно начинает Оливер. – Тех палочек. Они отслеживают их всех до владельцев. Олливандер знает каждую из них, и у него есть записи о том, кому он их продал... это был огромный прорыв. Газеты говорили об этом неделями.

– Они нашли твои палочки? Я имею в виду людей, которых ты ищешь. Твоя тетя, и кузены, и бабушка…

– Еще нет. Но они все еще продолжают поиски. В этом сундуке их было _сотни_.

– О, – выдает Перси, и Оливер смотрит на него испытующе.

– Разве ты не гордишься? Это был _ты_. Они, конечно, не могли назвать тебя — это была бы просто еще одна мишень на твоей спине, — но это помогает тысячам людей найти покой.

– Горжусь? Чем? Тем, что не делал ничего из того, что должен был? Я ведь только этим и занимался, – добавляет Перси, делая быстрый глоток огневиски. – Я ничего не сделал.

Оливер молчит. Уже наступила ночь, и Перси встает, чтобы задернуть шторы. Он видит мерцающие огни своих соседей и силуэт рождественской елки.

– _Люмос_ , – произносит Оливер, а затем издает раздраженный звук и встает, чтобы щелкнуть выключателем. – У меня даже нет волшебной палочки, а я все еще делаю это. Полгода. Привычки – упрямая вещь, похоже.

– Ты привыкнешь, – врет Перси, вспоминая, как у него до сих пор иногда зудит рука. Его тело знает, что чего-то не хватает. Прилив магии, покалывание чар, резкий запах только что сработавшего заклинания.

– Как долго?

– Уже восемнадцать месяцев, – Перси возвращается к столу. – Министерство хочет, чтобы я подождал, пока расследование не будет завершено, а все коррумпированные чиновники – приговорены.

Оливер смотрит на свой пустой стакан. – Почти каждую ночь мне снится Скай, – говорит он ни с того ни с сего. – Те ночи, когда я тайком сбегал с метлой. Когда небо было чистым, как стекло, и я летал так высоко, что мог кружить над горными вершинами и видеть все темные реки и дороги.

– Хотел бы я это увидеть, – отзывается Перси.

Оливер поднимает глаза, делясь мимолетной улыбкой, пронизанной грустью, затем ставит свой бокал. – Я лучше пойду. Пока поезда еще ходят.

Он берет свой шарф и пальто и идет к двери, а Перси пытается придумать причины, по которым Оливер мог бы остаться подольше, но ничего не приходит в голову.

Оливер колеблется на пороге, потом говорит: – Знаешь, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы ничего не делать.

– В этом нет и ничего правильного.

– У моей бабушки была поговорка. Только что вспомнил о ней.

– О?

– Иногда, чтобы победить, – произносит Оливер, – нужно отступить.

Перси смотрит, как он уходит, исчезая в припорошенной снегом темноте.

***

Наступает канун Нового года. Прошло почти два года после битвы за Хогвартс, и столетие подходит к концу. Этот важное время, думает Перси, особенное. Магглы разошлись в полную силу, распевая праздничные песни и размахивая жизнерадостными плакатами. Воздух наполнен нервным возбуждением, хотя, по мнению Перси, для этого нет никаких оснований. Этот новый год ничем не должен отличаться от любого другого. Это просто еще один орбитальный период. Еще один оборот вокруг солнца. Он имеет смысл только потому, что люди присвоили ему его.

Оливер сейчас закатил бы глаза, думает Перси, вручил бы ему петарду и потребовал, чтобы он хоть раз просто _повеселился_.

Перси спускается на пирс, где взволнованные магглы собираются, чтобы насладиться фейерверками. Он не _безнадежный_ зануда – он не будет сидеть у себя на кухне и пялиться в стену, пока свистят и хлопают фейерверки, и все вокруг радуются.

Он смотрит на фейерверк и даже не вспоминает об этом — _«всегда умный, но никогда разумный»_ — пока не слышит шипящие звуки, длинные свисты, взрывы, все красное, зеленое и золотое, и он замирает на месте, его сердце испуганно колотится, и его охватывает такой страх и ужас, что на мгновение он вообще не может пошевелиться. Взрывы красок, люди толкают его — _Круцио!_ — боль, пожирающая его, как пламя, — крики, падающие тела, внезапная тишина.

Пора собирать мертвых.

Перси засовывает дрожащие руки обратно в карманы. Теперь в небе нет ничего, кроме дыма. Аплодисменты и радостные возгласы перешли в гул голосов и шорох одежды, когда толпа начала расходиться. Перси ждет. Он не хочет проталкиваться сквозь толпу, не хочет чувствовать давление тел.

Потом он идет домой, запирает за собой дверь и ложится спать, ожидая, что заплачет.

Но он не плачет, лишь смотрит сухими глазами в темноту, пока не приходит сон.

***

Оливер возвращается в феврале в приподнятом настроении. Авроры не засекли никакого интереса к его местонахождению. Скоро они отменят все меры по его защите, хотя и просят пока держаться незаметно.

– Я вернусь на Скай, – говорит Оливер, когда они идут в супермаркет. Перси снова нужна краска. Она нужна ему с начала января, но по причинам, которые он категорически отказывается называть, он отложил ее покупку до сих пор. – Ко мне домой. Я снова увижу своих родителей. Моих друзей.

– Я рад за тебя, – искренне отвечает Перси.

– Я снова смогу колдовать. Смогу летать. Первое, что я сделаю, – возьму свою метлу и отправлюсь в полет.

Перси так давно не садился на метлу, что ненадолго впадает в панику. Должно быть, забыл, думает он. Ему придется снова учиться летать. Он говорит об этом Оливеру, легко, как шутку, но он никогда не был хорош в шутках (близнецы всегда закатывали глаза и говорили, что это просто жалко), и Оливер все равно не смеется.

– Конечно, ты вспомнишь, – возмущается он и останавливается так внезапно, что Перси налетает на него. – Конечно, ты вспомнишь, Перси. Даже думать не смей, что нет.

Его руки расположились у Перси на плечах, и он говорит так убедительно, с той же неумолимостью, которая сделала его таким превосходным квиддичным капитаном, что на мгновение Перси не может не поверить ему.

Затем Оливер опускает руки, и бросив краткое: – Идем, – входит в двери супермаркета.

Но потом, когда Перси сидит на краю ванны, старательно запоминая, как покрытые краской пальцы расчесывают его волосы, Оливер говорит: – Приезжай на Скай, когда все это закончится и мы сможем полетать.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Перси.

Этой ночью ему снова снятся горы, озаренные рассветным золотом снежные вершины и олени, скачущие по изумрудным полям, а когда он просыпается, то обнаруживает, что тянется к пустому месту рядом с собой.

***

Оливер приходит на следующей неделе, притащив полный пакет подарков: «Шоколадные лягушки» и «Кислотные шипучки», «Берти Боттс» и «Летучие шипучки». Он даже приносит фляжку тыквенного сока, и они выкладывают все на выцветший стол Перси, как будто они снова двое детей, сидящих в Большом зале. Они вспоминают старые времена, словно те были десятилетия назад, и Оливер делает (довольно хорошую, на самом деле) пародию на Перси, идущего по коридорам и выполняющего обязанности старосты – грудь выпячена от самомнения и самодовольства, и Перси протестует.

– Я _так_ себя не вел…

– Еще как вел. – улыбается Оливер.

– Ну, кто не любит брать на себя немного ответственности?

 _«Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным»_ – мягкий голос матери, защищающий его от раздраженных братьев. Улыбка Перси вдруг исчезает, и он занимает себя перекладыванием карточек от «Шоколадных лягушек», безупречно прямо и ровно. Он задумывается о своем столе, о выпрямленных перьях. О письмах, готовых к отправке.

– Что случилось с этим мальчиком, Малфоем? – резко спрашивает Перси, и Оливер выглядит удивленным.

– Драко Малфой?

– Да, он.

– Думаю, под домашним арестом. Общественные работы. Это не понравилось большому количеству людей. Они хотели гораздо более сурового приговора.

Перси переполняет возмущение. – Почему? Он был _ребенком_. Ровесник моего младшего брата Рона. Было бы неправильно отправить его в Азкабан.

Оливер пожимает плечами. – Говорят, он использовал Круциатус. Получил Темную Метку. Помогал Волдеморту выслеживать магглорожденных.

– Он был ребенком, – повторяет Перси. – А его отец был фанатиком. У него не было ни единого шанса.

Оливер с любопытством смотрит на него. – Значит, ты рад, что ему вынесли более мягкий приговор?

– Это не мягкий приговор. Это приговор, который он заслужил.

Оливер медленно разрывает обертку от конфеты, а затем говорит: – Я не понимаю, как ты можешь простить Пожирателя Смерти, но не себя.

Перси поджимает губы в тонкую линию и произносит: – Они так и не нашли палочку твоей бабушки?

_«Давай не будем говорить о войне. Давай поговорим о чем-то другом. О вещах получше»._

Оливер смотрит на него, а затем позволяет разорванным оберткам выпасть из его рук, как конфетти. – Еще нет. Но они нашли волшебную палочку моей тети. А также моих кузенов и друзей.

– Мне очень жаль.

Оливер встает и начинает шагать по кухне. «Через минуту он скажет, что уходит», – думает Перси. Он всегда становится таким беспокойным, как сейчас. Не любит стоять на месте. – Помнишь Колина Криви?

– Да. В некотором роде.

– Я отнес его в Большой зал. После. Он был легким, как перышко. Как будто смерть сделала его еще меньше.

Перси молчит.

– Я все думаю, – говорит Оливер. – Продолжаю гадать. Если бы все было по-другому. Если бы я прибыл на битву раньше или сражался как-то сильнее. Большую часть войны я прятался у родителей. Моя мать – полукровка, и мы все были в ужасе. До нас доходили слухи о егерях, бродящих по городам. Видели, как наши магглорожденные друзья и соседи уезжают в Лондон, чтобы пройти регистрацию, и никогда не возвращаются. – Оливер продолжает ходить туда-сюда: к маленькому кухонному окну, выходящему на серый от дождя тротуар, а затем снова к столу. – Иногда я передавал информацию Ордену. Хотя, оглядываясь назад, это не очень-то большое достижение.

– Но ты пришел на битву, – замечает Перси. – Когда ты услышал зов, ты пришел.

Оливер пожимает плечами. – Этого всё ещё недостаточно.

Перси недоверчиво уставился на него, но Оливер этого не видит. Он снова смотрит в окно, на капли дождя, бегущие по стеклу. – Такой маленький, – бормочет себе под нос Оливер. – Его тело было таким маленьким.

Перси опускает взгляд на стол. Он помнит, что видел тело Колина в Большом зале. Люди были в ужасе. _«Почему он вообще здесь? Он же ребенок. Его здесь не должно было быть»_ , – шептали они.

Впрочем, Перси догадывается.

Он просто хотел чувствовать себя полезным.

***

Оливер уходит. Перси беспомощно топчется в дверях, отчаянно желая попросить Оливера остаться, но не в силах произнести ни слова. Он наблюдает, как Оливер исчезает под дождем, и только собирается зайти внутрь, когда замечает, что миссис Кэмпбелл открывает свою собственную дверь, вероятно, чтобы прочитать ему очередную лекцию о единственном сорняке, пробивающемся сквозь бетон у его крыльца.

Он наводит порядок: собирает разорванные обертки и отправляет их в мусорное ведро, ополаскивает стаканы и вытирает стол. «Пока все не кончится, – думает он. – Пока Оливер не исчезнет совсем».

Он смотрит на блестящий стол. На кухонные столешницы. Кремовые стены. Снаружи льет дождь. Вдалеке раздается автомобильный гудок.

Перси мечтает о доме. Запах древесного дыма и тушеного мяса на кухонном огне. Мать моет картошку. Его отец насвистывает под Волшебное радио. Его братья, его сестра. Племянницу Перси никогда не видел.

Он сидит одиноко за столом, положив руки на пятнистую поверхность, а дождь все льет и не прекращается.

***

Перси дает свои последние показания в мае, через два года после битвы. Он наполняет флаконы воспоминаниями и отдает их аврору. Они не хотят, чтобы он появлялся в суде. Его тихое и незаметное существование сработало. Гнев угас и внимание его несостоявшихся убийц переключилось на другие цели. Зачем рисковать, освежая их воспоминания сейчас?

– Вы проделали очень хорошую работу, – говорит ему ведьма. Она сидит у него на кухне с чашкой кофе в руке и терпеливо ждет, когда Перси закончит. – Это лучшее, что вы могли сделать – отнестись к программе серьезно. Некоторые люди слишком нетерпеливы и безрассудны. Они все портят какой-нибудь глупостью вроде письма домой или краткой встречи с другом.

– Ох.

Ведьма одаривает его сочувственной улыбкой. – Вы скоро будете дома. Теперь уже недолго.

– А моя палочка?...

– Ну конечно. Вы сможете колдовать в том числе. Вы прекрасно справились с маггловской жизнью. – Она одобрительно указывает взглядом на микроволновку.

– Да.

– Уверена, вам не терпится увидеть свою семью.

Перси слабо улыбается ей. – Это последнее воспоминание.

– О! Уже закончили? Отлично, благодарю вас, мистер Уилер. – Она подмигивает, когда произносит его ненастоящую фамилию, как будто это забавный секрет между ними.

– Меня выпустят из программы в этом году? – сухо спрашивает Перси. – Похоже, никто точно не уверен...

– Не могу назвать точную дату, – весело отвечает ведьма. – Посмотрим, как пойдет расследование. Если мы не заметим никакого возобновленного интереса к вам, то начнем процесс понижения вашей безопасности. Вы никогда не будете по-настоящему _освобождены_ от программы. Но применяемые меры будут менее ограничительными. – Она улыбается ему. – Но пока все идет хорошо. Судя по всему, они все забыли о вас.

– Все забыли обо мне, – эхом отзывается Перси, а затем на его лице появляется вежливая улыбка. – Понятно.

– Что ж, спасибо за кофе. – Ведьма протягивает руку.

Перси медлит, прежде чем вернуть палочку, которую она ему одолжила. Она запасная, простая и сделана из приятного кедра. Впервые за два года он прикоснулся к волшебной палочке и, взглянув на нее, на короткий момент подумал, что в ней нет ничего такого. Просто маленькая палочка. И эта мысль испугала его. Словно он забыл все о своей прежней жизни.

Ведьма уходит, и Перси снова остается один.

***

Он ждет, но авроры не возвращаются.

Май становится июнем, затем превращается в июль. Лето приходит и уходит. Туристы приезжают и уезжают. Создается впечатление, будто все кругом движется.

Кроме Перси.

В летний день, слишком теплый для Шотландии, он лежит на прохладном линолеуме своей кухни и смотрит в потолок, блуждая мыслями по Скаю. Он никогда там не был, но может отчетливо его представить. Лето зажгло бы поля яркими, сочными красками. Пурпурный вереск и дикие фиалки, солнечно-желтые лютики и белоснежно-пушистая, как облака, таволга. Темные ели и сосны в долинах – высокие, тенистые и прохладные. Горные папоротники, мох, ползущий по древним камням, дикий тимьян, усеивающий холмы и скалистые обнажения.

И Оливер.

Лето переходит в угрюмую осень. Дождь хлещет по улицам Эйра. Перси идет по пирсу, закутавшись в пальто, наблюдает, как бьются о берег волны, и прогуливается вдоль влажной и седой береговой линии. Чайки борются с морскими шквалами. Все туристы разошлись, отступая в более уютные места и знакомые пространства.

Оливер не вернется, внезапно думает Перси.

Он ушел.

***

В середине осени появляется улыбающийся аврор, и Перси требуется некоторое время, чтобы…

– Гарри?

– Давно не виделись, – отвечает Гарри, ухмыляясь и делая шаг вперед, чтобы обнять его одной рукой и похлопать по спине.

– Ты аврор? – Он же еще ребенок, думает Перси, совсем мальчишка.

– Ага. Ну, аврор-стажер. Сдал всю теорию и немного практики. Заняло два года, но вот он я. Ты сам как?

– В порядке. – Перси не знает, куда девать руки. Гарри продолжает небрежно размахивать палочкой, как будто она – продолжение его руки.

– Да? Не очень-то весело торчать здесь месяцами. Но... вот почему я здесь. Мы снимаем охрану.

– О.

Гарри замирает в ожидании. Спустя мгновение его улыбка исчезает. – Твоя мама в восторге, – говорит он после паузы. – Плакала, когда мы ей сообщили.

– О, – снова издает Перси.

Гарри ждет еще какое-то время, потом хмурится и кашляет. – Ох. Ну... наверное, сейчас это немного слишком. Многое нужно переварить. Тогда поговорим о мелких деталях. Ты можешь забрать свою палочку, это первое. – Он снова делает паузу, будто ожидая слез радости. Когда Перси не отвечает, он ерзает на стуле и продолжает: – И теперь ты можешь свободно перемещаться в любое место, какое пожелаешь, хотя мы _настоятельно_ рекомендуем избегать районов повышенного риска: магические сообщества, Лондон, места, где ты бывал раньше.

Раньше. Перси разглядывает свою чашку – от нее медленно поднимается пар.

– Лучше всего встретиться с семьей или друзьями в другом месте, чем навестить семейный дом или пригласить их к себе. Хм, дай подумать, что еще... – Гарри переворачивает страницы буклета. – Ну, суть ты понял. Можно немного ослабить бдительность. Только не слишком сильно радуйся и не беги по Косому переулку, выкрикивая свое настоящее имя направо и налево.

– Я понимаю.

Гарри неуверенно улыбается: – Ну, тогда с возвращением.

Перси вдруг становится жаль его, и он изображает вежливую улыбку. – Да. Как ты и сказал, это слишком много, чтобы... свыкнуться. Со мной все будет в полном порядке.

Гарри вздыхает с облегчением. – Хорошо. Тогда встретимся позже. Хорошее время, да? Как раз к Рождеству в Норе.

– Мне нельзя посещать семейный дом.

Гарри моргает. – Уверен, что на Рождество ты можешь сделать исключение. Это же _Рождество_.

– О.

– Я оставлю буклет здесь, – говорит Гарри, – на случай, если он тебе понадобится. Пожалуйста, не бросай его где попало – они ненавидят, когда так делают. Спрячь его куда-нибудь.

Перси кивает и благодарит его, отчего Гарри снова сияет и отмечает, что с нетерпением ждет Рождества, затем подбирает мантию у двери, и, надев ее, исчезает. Перси открывает дверь под предлогом того, что собирается на прогулку, позволяя Гарри быстро выйти.

Он идет в магазин на углу и покупает пакет молока. Женщина за прилавком улыбается ему, пересчитывая сдачу.

– А как же краска для волос, Питер? Твои корни снова показываются. Знаешь, тебе стоит оставить свой натуральный цвет. Такой чудесный рыжий.

– Возможно, я так и сделаю. – Он принимает сдачу и уходит. Подходя к своему дому, он видит ожидающую у двери фигуру и бросается вперед, чуть не спотыкаясь на тропинке.

Но это всего лишь миссис Кэмпбелл, мрачно глядящая на него.

– У вас сорняк, мистер Уилер.

– Да, я разберусь с ним.

– Это _действительно_ выглядит несколько неопрятно, вот и все. Из-за него весь ряд террас выглядит немного неряшливо.

– Это очень маленький сорняк, миссис Кэмпбелл.

– Ну, _я_ его заметила.

Перси открывает калитку, наклоняется и срывает сорняк с бетона. Мгновение он держит его в воздухе – почва отваливается от бледных корней. – Вот так.

Миссис Кэмпбелл удовлетворенно кивает. – Могли бы сделать это еще несколько недель назад, мистер Уилер. Не заняло и секунды, не так ли? – Она уходит вниз по улице, повесив сумку с покупками на руку.

Перси ждет, а затем бросает сорняк в ее двор, и заходит внутрь.

Он смотрит на стол. Гарри оставил все маленькой кучкой на нем, и Перси медленно расправляет каждую вещь. Буклет. Тоненькая книжка под названием «Жизнь по-маггловски», которую Перси уже получал, когда только попал в программу. Палочка Перси, запечатанная в пластиковый пакет для улик. Неумело сложенная большая карта, сопровождаемая списком «Зоны повышенного риска: что вам нужно знать». Перси аккуратно складывает карту и кладет ее рядом с другими предметами. Все на своих местах.

 _«Он просто хочет чувствовать себя полезным»_.

Перси достает палочку из пластикового пакета. Еловое дерево. Десять с четвертью дюймов. Сердцевина из сердечной жилы дракона. Он запомнил каждую деталь сразу же после покупки и с гордостью делился ими с каждым прохожим. В одиннадцать он слишком бурно на все реагировал и считал, что станет лучшим волшебником, которого когда-либо видел Хогвартс. Тогда он думал, что книги сделают его умным.

 _«Всегда умный, но никогда разумный»_.

Перси держит палочку высоко над головой. В его разуме долгое время хранит молчание пустота, пока он, наконец, не находит заклинание. Люмос, решает он. Первое заклинание, которое он выучил. Он использует его сейчас.

Но он стоит, держа в руке волшебную палочку, и не произносит ни слова, застыв на месте, прямо как в канун Нового года во время фейерверков.

Он опускает палочку.

***

Родители связываются с ним и они договариваются встретиться на границе Уэльса и Шотландии в маленькой гостинице. Приходит вся его семья, полная радости, из-за чего Перси снова замирает, как при фейерверках, но он не знает почему. Это должен быть _счастливый_ момент. Почему он не может вести себя _правильно_ – смеяться и улыбаться вместе с ними?

Он замечает, что лицо Билла зажило и никто не упоминает о шрамах. У его матери гораздо больше седых волос, но об этом тоже никто не упоминает.

Виктуар тоже здесь, и Перси должен быть счастлив от возможности видеть ее, но его сердце лишь болезненно сжимается, когда она застенчиво смотрит на него и прячется за платье матери.

– О, с ней все будет в порядке, – весело говорит Флер. – Она просто не любит незнакомцев, вот и все.

– О, – отзывается Перси.

Чарли, как всегда, болтлив и весел. У него ужасный ожог на левой руке, и он добродушно принимает все насмешки по этому поводу.

– Он называет себя драконоводом, но даже не может увернуться от валлийского малыша, – заявляет Джордж с улыбкой, и Чарли разражается смехом.

У Перси до сих пор душа не на месте при виде одинокого Джорджа, без ухмыляющегося Фреда рядом. Он не привык к этому, хотя уже почти три года знает, что Фред никогда больше не будет вместе с Джорджем.

Обручальное кольцо на пальце Джинни шокирует Перси. Он до сих пор считает ее своей младшей сестренкой. Когда он видел ее в последний раз, ей только-только исполнилось семнадцать.

– Мы с Гарри решили пожениться, – говорит она Перси. – Но мы ждали. Тебя. Мне показалось это неправильным, если будет не вся семья.

Перси опускает взгляд на свой стакан. – Тебе не стоило ждать, – отвечает он, но слишком тихо, чтобы кто-нибудь мог услышать, и Джинни все равно переключает свое внимание на что-то другое.

Они все такие счастливые, думает Перси. Рады слышать его голос. С удовольствием общаются с ним. Забавно, но чем больше он думает о том, как они все счастливы, тем ужаснее ему становится. Чем больше они говорят, тем больше он молчит. Чем громче их голоса, тем тише он сам.

Он смотрит, как они едят, пьют и смеются, и вспоминает все то время, когда Оливер сидел там, улыбаясь и распаковывая маленькие сувениры из волшебного мира. «Шоколадные лягушки» в сколотых мисках, тыквенный сок в пластиковых стаканчиках.

 _«_ _Когда все это закончится, приезжай на Скай»_.

Но кажется, будто это было очень давно.

***

Позже, вернувшись в свой дом с террасой, он сидит в одиночестве на кухне.

Он размышляет о том, что нужно двигаться дальше. Сделать _что-нибудь_. Он чувствует себя так, словно _должен_ идти вперед. Словно все ждут, что он вскочит, освободившись наконец от оков защитной программы, и начнет новую жизнь.

Но он снова стоит на месте, слишком напуганный, чтобы двигаться.

Он остается жить в доме в Эйре и выдергивает сорняки еще до появления жалоб от миссис Кэмпбелл, пылесосит дом раз в неделю, ходит на работу и возвращается домой, вычищает накипь из чайника, вытирает пыль с подоконников и отмывает чайные пятна со столешницы.

Он не любит носить с собой палочку – слишком раздражает. Она не помещается в карманах его маггловской одежды, а покупка неброской кобуры, которую носят авроры, кажется совершенно жалкой, как будто он пытается стать похожим на супер-волшебника из глупых комиксов Рона.

Поэтому он кладет ее в пустую кружку, в которой обычно держит ручки и карандаши, рядом с маленьким блокнотом у телефона.

Больше он ее не берет.

***

Перси зовут в Нору на Рождество и мать просит его остаться на весь декабрь. – Ты можешь вернуться в свою старую комнату, – говорит она ему. – Я знаю, что ты должен держаться в тени. Но просто останься ненадолго. Все будет прямо как раньше.

Раньше, раньше.

Перси тошнит от мыслей о том, как было _раньше_.

Наступает первый день декабря, а Перси все еще в своем доме с террасой, и его палочка все еще пылится в треснувшей кружке, и сорняки все еще пытаются пробиться сквозь бетон, сколько бы раз Перси их ни выдергивал. Он ходит на работу и возвращается домой, фланируя по улице и наблюдая, как свисают развешенные на окнах маленькие фонарики, как вешают венки на двери соседи, а в воздухе так холодно, что кажется, будто вот-вот пойдет снег.

И тогда он видит, что кто-то ждет его на пороге.

Перси бросается вперед, понимая, что выставляет себя дураком, но ему все равно. Оливер смеется над ним – щеки красные от холода, сумка перекинута через плечо.

– Я ждал целую _вечность_ и ужасно замерз. Ну же, впусти меня.

– Где ты был? – спрашивает Перси. – Ты совсем пропал.

Оливер делает гримасу, переступая порог и снимая пальто. – Они поймали меня, как раз когда я собирался увидеться с тобой.

– И они все узнали?

Оливер пренебрежительно машет рукой. – Они думали, что я направляюсь дальше на север, чтобы навестить семью на Скае. Устроили истерику и перевезли меня на квартиру в Пензансе.

– Пензанс? В _Корнуолле_?

– Ага. В тысяче километров отсюда. Управляющий по делам был _полным_ ублюдком. Сказал, что я поставил под угрозу всю программу, и не понизит уровень моей безопасности до сегодняшнего дня.

– О, – произносит Перси и почему-то чувствует себя глупо. На самом деле, в глубине души он думал, что должна быть какая-то драматичная и ужасная причина, по которой Оливер перестал навещать его. Все эти ночи он проводил, уставившись в потолок, страдая бессонницей от беспокойства. Накручивая себя мыслями о том, что, возможно, Оливера постигла какая-то большая беда, какая-то трагедия. И вдруг он чувствует себя полным идиотом. Перси никогда не верил в глупые сказки. Так зачем начинать сейчас? – Ну что ж, – оживленно отвечает он, – по чашке чая?

– Спасибо.

Они идут на кухню. Оливер счастливо и с любовью рассказывает о своем доме на Скае. Он говорит о том, что наконец-то освободился от программы и теперь отправляется домой. Очевидно, он уже на обратном пути – собрал чемоданы, как только узнал.

– Решил заглянуть по дороге домой, – продолжает Оливер. – Просто чтобы увидеть тебя. – Он нерешительно медлит. – Мое предложение остается в силе, ты же знаешь. Когда они отпустят тебя в свободное плавание…и ты сможешь свободно путешествовать, и волшебная палочка снова будет у тебя, как и все остальное…ты можешь остаться у меня. На Скае. Столько, сколько захочешь.

Перси делает паузу и затем говорит: – Они _уже_ снизили мою защиту.

Он подбирается, словно готовясь к буре — сейчас Оливер начнет улыбаться, болтать возбужденно и поздравлять его, и все это будет так же удушающе, как когда он виделся с семьей.

Но Оливер только склоняет голову набок и вопросительно смотрит на Перси. – Но ты все еще здесь.

– Да.

Оливер обдумывает это. – Ты встречался со своей семьей?

– Да, – Перси кажется, что его голос должен звучать радостно, но в нем слышится только усталость, и он с несчастным видом смотрит на стол.

Оливер обдумывает и это. Затем протягивает руку, слегка дергает вьющийся на лбу Перси локон и говорит, улыбаясь: – Рыжий снова пробивается на волю, – и сердце Перси замирает.

И вместо того, чтобы сказать то, что собирался — что _должен_ был сказать: как он _на самом деле_ скучал по своей семье, и _знает_ , что должен быть счастлив, и ему жаль, — он отвечает: – Под раковиной есть краска. Я как раз собирался этим заняться.

Оливер пожимает плечами. – Ну, думаю, тебе понадобится помощь.

Они идут в ванную, и Перси садится на край ванны, рассматривая потрескавшийся цемент, и просит: – Расскажи мне о Скае.

И Оливер рассказывает. Он говорит о зарослях дикого вереска, о сверкающих серебром реках с форелью и о полуденном солнце, которое окрашивает горы в бронзовый цвет. Перси слушает и забывает о том, где он и что делает; он сидит неподвижно в своей маленькой ванной, невидящим взглядом уставившись на кремовый кафель, в то время как краска просачивается в его волосы.

А потом они прощаются, и Оливер исчезает в декабрьских сумерках. Перси стоит в дверях и смотрит, как он уходит, чувствуя, как ледяной дождь — не сильно отличается от снега — пятнами покрывает его кожу.

Он слегка вздрагивает, входит в дом и закрывает дверь.

***

Он приезжает в Нору на Рождество больше из чувства долга, чем из любви к семье, и ненавидит себя за это. Он _хочет_ чувствовать себя счастливым. Он _хочет_ снова стать таким же, как они. Он ненавидит свои мышиные волосы и дурацкие новые очки. Он ненавидит имя Питер Уилер. Он – Уизли, думает он, как будто это снова станет правдой, если он повторит достаточное количество раз.

Мать положила свежее белье на кровать в его старой комнате, согрела простыни заклинанием и даже оставила на подушках его потертого плюшевого мишку.

– Я думал, его уже давно у нас нет, – говорит Перси, поднимая медведя.

– Старого Добряша? – возмущенно отвечает его мать. – Я не могла его выкинуть!

– Не думаю, что вспоминал о нем лет так с пяти-шести.

– Да, хорошо. – Она протягивает руку и гладит Добряша по хорошо залатанному уху. – Я оставила его больше для себя, чем для тебя. Вы, дети, так быстро взрослеете, и мне нравится сохранять такие напоминания о том времени. До того, как все произошло.

И снова «до», думает Перси. До, до, до.

Перси слушает, как затихают ее шаги на лестнице. Он кладет Добряша на кровать и оглядывается.

Он не заходил в эту комнату уже очень давно, и теперь смотрит на нее с ненавистью. Такая полная самодовольства, презрительно думает он. Ни одного квиддичного плаката. Он всегда гордился этим. Он не был похож на других – Рона, Джорджа и всех остальных, гонявшихся за всем, что быстро двигалось или издавало громкие звуки. Ни квиддичных плакатов, ни игрушечных драконов. Никаких глупых розыгрышей, глупых игр или даже колоды самовзрывающихся карт. Нет, подросток Перси решил, что он серьезный человек, умный. Стены его спальни увешаны астрономическими плакатами с перечислением точных расстояний между небесными телами, аккуратными схемами заклинаний и длинным списком всех министров Магии. Все они висели отдельно друг от друга. Перси использовал заклинание выравнивания, чтобы убедиться, что плакаты расположены на одном уровне, и близнецы смеялись целую вечность, увидев, как он это делает.

Стол у него чистый и такой же аккуратный. Чернильница (ни капли не было пролито), перья выпрямлены, свежий лист пергамента готов к написанию. Перси всегда так делал — подготавливал свой стол так, чтобы письма были быстро готовы к отправке друзьям, которых у него не было. Рядом с ним – полированные значки старосты факультета и школы. Был так горд, думает он со вспышкой гнева, глупыми маленькими титулами и глупыми маленькими работенками. Он проводит рукой по столу, роняя на пол предметы и опрокидывая чернильницу.

Перси подходит к кровати, садится на край и смотрит, как чернила медленно впитываются в ковер.

***

Он возвращается в свой дом с террасой. Мать плачет, когда он уходит.

– Но ты можешь остаться с нами, Перси, ты можешь остаться, – говорит она со слезами на глазах, пока у Перси не остается сил это выносить и ему хочется зажать руками уши. Но вместо этого он объясняет, что авроры посоветовали ему не проводить слишком много времени в семейном доме, и он навестит их еще раз.

Артур мягко отталкивает Молли от Перси.

– Отпусти его, Моллипусенька. Мы скоро снова увидимся, – заверяет он, а потом, понизив голос, трогает Перси за плечо и говорит: – Ты же знаешь, что тебе здесь всегда рады, Перси. Всегда. Не имеет значения, что ты можешь думать о прошлом. _Всегда_ рады.

Перси вглядывается в серьезное лицо отца, и каким-то образом оно еще хуже, чем плач матери.

***

Перси усвоил урок прошлого года и пропускает новогодний фейерверк. Вместо этого он проводит ночь в своем доме, включив радио и громкую музыку, чтобы заглушить свист и треск фейерверков.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, он лежит в постели, прислушивается к отдаленному шуму машин, смотрит в белый потолок и удивляется, почему он все еще здесь. Все еще застывший на месте. Будет ли он праздновать следующий Новый год на этой террасе? И следующий? И следующий?

Раздается стук в дверь. Это Оливер, Перси уже знает. То, как он всегда стучит три раза, никогда не повторяясь. Всегда разные интервалы. Полная противоположность Перси, который всегда стучит дважды, точно, размеренно и аккуратно.

Он подходит к двери, открывает ее – Оливер улыбается той самой улыбкой, от которой его глаза радостно прищуриваются, и говорит: – Я принес кофе.

– Спасибо. – Перси вдруг замечает свою помятую пижаму и проводит рукой по взъерошенным со сна волосам.

Оливер, по крайней мере, варит хороший кофе, и они вместе сидят за столом, распивая подходящий случаю напиток. Оливер спрашивает его о семье.

– У них все хорошо. Джинни выходит замуж за Гарри летом.

– Гарри! Вот это был хороший ловец, – печально изрекает Оливер. – Какая _потеря_.

– Вовсе нет, он спас мир и стал самым молодым аврором.

Оливер смотрит на него пустым взглядом. – Какая потеря, – повторяет он.

Перси смеется. Он не хочет, но ничего не может с собой поделать – смех вырывается прямо из его легких, и Оливер выглядит озадаченным.

– Что? Что в этом смешного? Он _был_ лучшим ловцом за последние десятилетия, а этот чертов идиот даже не играет на профессиональном уровне…

– Хватит, _остановись_ , – выговаривает Перси, смеясь слишком сильно, чтобы произнести слова правильно.

– … _полный_ болван, он был хорошим ловцом, но _отсутствие_ обязательств…

– Была _война_ , Оливер.

– Никаких оправданий для пропуска тренировки, – твердо говорит Оливер, и только что собранное самообладание Перси снова рушится. – Что? _Что?_ Мне плевать, даже если ты спаситель всей этой проклятой _планеты_ , явись вовремя и перестань терять свои перчатки.

В конце концов Перси удается успокоиться и поставить чайник. Они устраиваются за чашкой чая, и Оливер предупреждает, что ему скоро надо будет идти, пока последний паром не ушел на Скай.

– А там идет снег? – спрашивает Перси, и Оливер сияет. – _Конечно_ , он идет, – уверяет он Перси, и тот заставляет его все описать. Покрытые белыми шапками горы, замерзающие озера. Поля и холмы, укутанные одеялом нетронутого снега.

– Может, к весне у тебя получится приехать, – говорит Оливер. – Когда все растает и вернутся белые трясогузки.

– Может быть, – отвечает Перси и допивает чай.

***

В феврале к нему приходит неожиданный гость: на пороге его дома появляется отец, выглядящий немного неловко в маггловском пригороде ветреного Эйра.

– Папа? – удивленно спрашивает Перси, открывая дверь.

– Я знаю, что мы не должны здесь появляться, – начинает Артур, снимая иллюзионные чары, и из кухни раздается громкий взрыв.

– Тостер, – комментирует Перси. – _Пожалуйста_ , постарайся не использовать слишком много магии.

– Тогда тебе, должно быть, трудно. Жить здесь как волшебник.

Перси молчит. Через мгновение отец снова заговаривает:

– Твоя мать очень хочет снова тебя увидеть.

– Я знаю, – выпаливает Перси и внутренне морщится. Почему он не может быть _хорошим_ сыном, любящим, добрым и _нормальным_? – Я имею в виду…я тоже по ней скучаю.

Но отец не упрекает его. Вместо этого он идет на кухню, садится на один из обтянутых винилом стульев и говорит: – Ты помнишь, что твоя мать всегда говорила о тебе?

– Я слишком серьезно все воспринимаю.

– Что? Нет, это…

– У меня неестественно длинные руки, и вязать мои рождественские свитера ужасно утомительно.

– Нет, другое…

– Сразу видно, что я средний ребенок.

Артур выглядит немного подавленным. – Она говорила, что тебе нравится чувствовать себя полезным.

– О.

– Даже когда ты был совсем маленьким, – продолжает Артур, – ты любил помогать матери по дому. Размахивая своей игрушечной палочкой и воображая, что произносишь заклинания. Командуя своими братьями и сестрой. Когда я возвращался с работы, ты всегда говорил, что _тоже_ весь день работал. Ты таскал с собой крошечную сумку, набитую мелками и бумагой. У тебя всегда была потребность что-то _делать_. Чувствовать себя важным. – Артур делает паузу и затем произносит медленно: – Дело в том, что иногда, когда мы стоим на месте, нам кажется, что мы ничего не делаем. Что ничего важного не происходит.

– Я ничего и _не_ делал. Я проторчал в доме почти три года…

– Ты давал показания против военных преступников, Перси. Тебе пришлось скрываться три года. Ты пропустил рождение своей племянницы. Ты пропустил Рождество и дни рождения. Ты бросил свою семью на три года. Ты отказался от магии. Тебе пришлось стоять на месте три года. Это не значит ничего не делать. На самом деле, это самое важное, что ты мог сделать.

Перси смотрит на стол, обводя пальцем кольцо от чашки, оставшееся от последнего визита Оливера.

_«Иногда, чтобы победить, нужно отступить»._

– Прости, – тихо бормочет он, обращаясь к столу.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться передо мной, Перси. И перед кем-либо еще.

Перси наконец поднимает глаза, почти испугавшись того, что может увидеть, но на лице отца нет гнева. Напротив, Артур лишь выглядит грустным.

– Я знаю, сейчас тебе кажется, будто ничего никогда не изменится, – говорит он, – но просто подожди. Дай себе время.

Перси не спрашивает, откуда Артур это знает, или почему уверен в том, что это то, что Перси нужно услышать, потому что он помнит, что это единственное, что у него есть общего с отцом.

Они оба были на войне.

***

Артур прав – все меняется не сразу. Перси остается в своем доме с террасой еще некоторое время, и Оливер навещает его еще немного, и все идет своим чередом.

Но с каждым разом, когда Перси видит свою семью, он чувствует себя немного легче и начинает улыбаться в ответ на их улыбки, и снова чувствует себя Уизли — он всегда им был, думает он, и всегда будет, независимо от его имени или цвета волос — и в ветреный весенний день капризные ветры Эйра снова приносят Оливера к двери Перси.

– Лучшее время года для полетов, – сообщает Оливер Перси. – Погода такая непредсказуемая. Делает все намного интереснее.

– Не думаю, что многие квиддичные игроки разделяют эту точку зрения.

– Потому что они…

– Нытики, – заканчивает Перси, и Оливер улыбается ему.

– Вот именно. Большинство из них. И…это твоя палочка?

Перси бросает взгляд на кружку с карандашами. – Она была там целую вечность, Оливер.

– Ну, она как-то сливается, да? – Оливер протягивает руку через стол и достает палочку из кружки. – Она пыльная.

– Здесь не стоит пользоваться магией – электронике это не нравится.

– Ты мог бы выйти с ней на улицу. Прокрасться к пирсу, наложить Манящие чары на камешек или что-то в этом роде.

– Зачем?

Оливер делает паузу, затем кладет палочку. – Ты можешь колдовать, – говорит он, – просто ради удовольствия. Ни для какой пользы. Я имею в виду, посмотри на полеты. Не очень-то полезно, верно? Но…

– Это _полезно_ , – возражает Перси.

– Ну, чтобы добраться из одной точки в другую, я полагаю. Но…

– Нет, я имел в виду… – Перси замолкает, потом пытается снова. – Это делает тебя счастливым, а значит – полезно.

– О, – выдыхает Оливер и спустя некоторое время спрашивает: – Ну, что же тогда делает счастливым _тебя?_

И Перси знает, что он говорит о магии и заклинаниях, и хочет, чтобы Перси предложил что-то из этого, но все, что он может придумать, это один-единственный несвязанный ответ, так что он называет его. – Ты.

Оливер непонимающе смотрит на него, а затем издает: – Ох, – и опускает голову, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая свою чашку чая, но Перси все равно видит румянец на его щеках.

И Перси вдруг снова не дает покоя мысль о магии, и он тянется к своей палочке. – Мне всегда нравилась эта модифицированная версия Люмоса, создающая сотни мерцающих огоньков. Ее традиционно используют на рождественских елках.

Оливер поднимает взгляд, все еще слегка порозовевший и слишком довольный собой. – Ну, тогда вперед и с песней.

– Сегодня не Рождество, – возражает Перси.

– А мы представим, что сегодня. Найдем елку. О! Давай украсим тот сорняк у твоего крыльца, который всегда приводил в бешенство твоего наблюдателя.

– Мой кто?

– Наблюдатель. Сотрудник Магического правопорядка, которого они назначили тебе.

Перси смотрит на него в полном недоумении. – Ты говоришь о миссис Кэмпбелл?

– Да. Чертовски раздражает, что приходится прокрадываться мимо нее. Серьезно относится к своей работе. Погоди-ка…ты не _знал?_

Перси открывает и закрывает рот, в то время как Оливер смеется так сильно, что плачет.

***

Позже Перси сидит на краю ванны, пока Оливер красит его волосы, и размышляет о том, что, может быть, останется здесь навсегда. Здесь, в его маленьком домике с террасой, с кремовыми стенами и выцветшим столом, и раз в неделю Оливер будет приходить на чашку кофе.

Он закрывает глаза, слушая, как Оливер напевает: _«В бой, отважные Коршуны!»_ , и мечтает.

***

В первый день июня, спустя три года и почти месяц после битвы, Перси спускается на пирс, где когда-то стоял, словно примороженный.

Вот в чем хитрость стояния на месте, думает он. — Учиться снова делать шаг вперед.

Он снова чувствует вес палочки в рукаве, знакомый и приветливый, как старый друг — кто-то, кто не против подождать, пока он не начнет двигаться дальше.

Море – серое, неспокойное и холодное, а небо затянуто тучами, но это первый день лета.

И Перси собирается сделать шаг вперед.

***

Оливер ждет его на пороге дома, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и смеется, увидев Перси.

– Что это? – спрашивает он, указывая на сорняк. Он весь в мерцающих огоньках.

– Нравится?

– Это ужасно, – радостно заявляет Оливер. – Давай, открывай дверь, пока дождь не пошел. Где краска?

– Что?

– Краска. Подозреваю, что ты был в супермаркете, покупая еще одну. Так что давай сразу к делу.

– Вообще-то я подумываю о том, чтобы отрастить их, – протягивает Перси.

– О.

Перси отпирает дверь и заходит внутрь. Ему следовало бы затаить обиду на этот уже привычный старый дом, задумывается он. Возможно, когда-то он так и делал. Возможно, когда-то его возмущали кремовые стены, белая плитка с осыпающимся цементом и кухонный стол с кривой ножкой. Но теперь он смотрит на все это и не может не чувствовать благодарности. Это помогло ему продержаться. Сохранило его в безопасности — подальше от чужих глаз.

– Что ж, – говорит Перси. – Я готов.

– К чему?

– Отправиться на Скай, конечно. Увидеть твой дом. Твою семью. И тебя.

Оливер тупо смотрит на него какое-то мгновение, а потом его лицо морщится в одной из _тех_ улыбок, и он откидывает голову назад и смеется, и Перси думает, что это было неизбежно, на самом деле. _Конечно_ , он должен был влюбиться в него. Это никогда не вызывало сомнений. Как и то, что он вдохнет следующий глоток воздуха и занесет ногу, чтобы сделать следующий шаг вперед. Это так же естественно, как просто _жить_.

Оливер протягивает обе руки. – Готов?

Перси берет его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и притягивает Оливера ближе, когда они вместе делают кульбит в пространстве, мгновенно аппарируя и оставляя Эйр далеко позади. Они приземляются неразборчивой кучей на берегу каменистого пляжа, горы поднимаются перед ними, и Оливер все еще пытается встать, когда Перси целует его, и он задыхается, ощущая вкус свежего утреннего воздуха.

– Погоди, дай мне _минутку_ , я не был готов, – выдыхает Оливер, высвобождаясь, чтобы встать как следует, а затем смеется над выражением лица Перси и целует его в ответ.

Они остаются на берегу, крадя друг у друга поцелуи, пока воздух не становится слишком холодным, а море не подкрадывается к их ботинкам.

Затем они поворачиваются и уходят вместе, и никто из них не оглядывается.

**Author's Note:**

> *«На каждого стукача найдется свой ловец» - игра слов: «snitch» имеет несколько значений. Это и «стукач», и «снитч», на который всегда найдется свой ловец :)
> 
> Для визуализации и более насыщенного послевкусия советую посмотреть это короткое [видео](https://youtu.be/sHvVrEMGjss) с островом Скай, где находится дом Оливера. Потрясающе красиво.


End file.
